


Mormor Advent Challenge 2020 Day 2: Choo-Choo

by RueRambunctious



Series: Mormor Advent Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueRambunctious/pseuds/RueRambunctious
Summary: Being Jim Moriarty's personal protection during Christmas shopping is an experience in itself, but then Jim freezes before a shop window.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: Mormor Advent Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Mormor Advent Challenge 2020 Day 2: Choo-Choo

Sebastian swallowed a sigh as his employer came to a dead stop in front of him. “What have you seen now, you little magpie?” Seb murmured, resisting the urge to drop a kiss onto Jim Moriarty’s scalp despite their new, tempting, proximity. They were in public after all, and Seb was technically working.

Jim did not answer at first. His attention was focused on a shop front window, which was far too gaudily festive for his usual tastes. Sebastian could never interpret whether Jim truly liked Christmas or not: sometimes the man made an enormous fuss of decorating and other times he refused to mark the date’s passing with any significance at all.

Jim’s face was cast aglow by the numerous flashing lights. They made it momentarily difficult to track his line of vision, but Jim’s head shifted to follow something and Sebastian caught sight of the corresponding movement: a toy train.

Jim was silent for a time, seemingly transfixed on the toy. Other shoppers hurried to and fro past them, and he paid them no mind. Sebastian waited.

And waited.

“Has this triggered some butterfly effect idea in your tangled web of plotting, or do you just want the toy?” Seb asked at last.

“We used to have one around the tree, at Christmas, on a track around the base,” Jim Moriarty said in an odd voice.

Sebastian dropped his attention from their surroundings to focus on Jim for a moment. The other man was rarely forthcoming with details about his childhood.

“They went out of fashion for other people, I think,” Jim said, physically shaking his shoulders as though to jerk off an unwelcome train of thought.

“And for you?” Sebastian asked quietly.

Jim shrugged, trying to step away from the window but not quite managing to turn his frame enough to remove the train from sight. “I don’t remember seeing it after Mam died. Maybe my brother took it; he moved out around then.”

Sebastian glanced around their surroundings surreptitiously to check that they were still safe to linger (the window being next to useless in the task with so many flashing lights at clashing intervals) then returned his gaze to Jim.

“Do you want one?” Seb asked evenly. “Are we having a tree this year?”

Emotions warred on Jim’s face and Seb almost thought the man would settle on burning down the entire shopping district instead. Then Jim smoothed his face, and his clothing, and nodded.

“Choo-choo,” he said, not quite managing to sound playful, and led Sebastian into the store.


End file.
